


BtoB One Shots

by Socially_Awkward_Turtle



Category: BTOB, K-pop
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 11:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16367192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Socially_Awkward_Turtle/pseuds/Socially_Awkward_Turtle
Summary: Series of one-shots for different members!





	1. Ilhoon: The Use of a Pillow

“So you won’t be back until tomorrow?” Emma asked as she lied on her stomach. Her toy poodle, Mittens, curled up beside her on the bed.

Ilhoon nodded, “Yea, we are going to spend today and tomorrow in Japan just to do some tourism. You think you can handle being alone two more days?” He adjusted his phone so she could see him better. “It must be lonely without me around.”

Emma hummed in response as she reached over and pet Mittens. “Nah, I enjoy the quiet. I don’t get it when you’re around” she teased. She laughed seeing her fiancé’s jaw drop, “I’m kidding, Ilhoon. I can’t wait until you get back.”

“Yea, you better, but I have to go. I’ll text you later. I love you!” He blew her a few kisses.

“I love you more. Be safe and have fun. Tell the others hi and that I miss them.”

Ilhoon shook his head, “I’ll tell them you said hi, but that’s it.” Then he hung up before Emma could call him out for being jealous.

* * *

Emma was used to the quietness of the house since there were many nights Ilhoon would come home late or would be out of town due to tours. It was the main reason Ilhoon adopted Mittens for her, she would at least have a partner to deal with the boring nights in when he was away.

She had just gotten out of the shower and was preparing for bed when she noticed Mittens wasn’t in her bedroom, “Mittens? Come ‘ere girl!” She called as she clicked her teeth. Mittens didn’t appear which was out of the normal. She always came when she was called.

Emma walked out of her bedroom on the second floor. She could hear her slippers shuffle against the wooden floors underneath her. “Mittens?” She called again softly. She froze when she heard a bang downstairs in the living room. She jumped in sheer panic. That was louder than Mittens. She walked closer to the stairs and heard the shuffling of a large object that could only be that of a person. Emma silently cursed as she tiptoed back to her bedroom in search of her cellphone. She heard Mittens bark and she bit her lip. Her heart beat against her chest realizing her cell phone was downstairs.

She grabbed her pillow off her bed. Emma knew it was dumb, but if there was a burglar in her apartment, it was only a matter of time before they made their way upstairs and they would find her. Then who knew what would happen to her. She told Ilhoon a thousand times that they needed cameras in the house or a bat in case something like this happened, but no, he said Mittens was more than enough protection.

Emma made her way out of her room again and cautiously snuck down the stairs as the shuffling continued. Once on the first floor, she tried to look around the poorly lit living room. The only light coming in was from outside. All she saw was the outline of the person and that was all she needed. She ran up to the person and swung her pillow as hard she could. Due to the shock, the shadowy figure fell to the ground with a yelp. “How. Dare. You. Break. In. My. House!” She said in between hits.

* * *

“AHHH” Ilhoon screamed as he hit the ground and Emma continued to hit him blindly with the pillow. “Emma! It’s me!” He yelped. “Stop hitting me!”

Emma stopped and her chest rose and fell rapidly, “Ilhoon?” She walked over to the wall and flipped the switch to see Ilhoon in a fetal position. She walked over to him and dropped the pillow on his face, “What the hell?” She fell to her knees beside him all adrenaline she had escaping her. Ilhoon pushed the pillow off his face just in time for her to hit him. She hit him upper arm and her face reddened in frustration, “Damn it! You can’t just do that. You aren’t supposed to be home until tomorrow!” She hit him harder and he shielded his arm.

“Babe, you’ve already beat the hell out of me. I’m going to end up bruised with all this abuse!” He whined. She stopped hitting him and he met her eyes, “I wanted to surprise you.”

“Well surprise you did” she scoffed. “Why did Mittens bark if it was you?”

“I accidentally kicked her when I was trying to walk in the dark.”

“You should have just turned on the light like any normal human being! I thought you were an intruder.”

He laughed, “You should have called the police if you thought that.”

She blushed, “I left my phone down here.”

Ilhoon gave her a disproval look, “You need to have your phone with you are all times when you’re alone. I told you that.” He looked at the pillow and shook his head, “I mean… At least I don’t have to worry about you protecting yourself, but really, baby… A pillow? What’s a pillow going to do to a burglar?”

Emma rolled her eyes, “If I’m not mistaken, my pillow had you screaming like a bitch.” She grabbed her pillow and hit him again.

He grabbed her pillow and tossed it on the couch, “You don’t need this dangerous weapon anymore.”

“I’m glad you’re home though… Even if you gave me a heart attack.”

Ilhoon sat up and opened his arms with a pout, “I think I deserve a hug from the abuse I just endured.”

Emma chuckled as she hugged him, “Welcome home, Ilhoon.”

“It’s good to be home, baby.” He kissed Emma’s head.

“But, I still think we need cameras  _or_ a bat.”

Ilhoon laughed as he pulled away from her, “I don’t know, you’re like a pro with that pillow over there and what if I want to surprise you again.”

Emma shook her head and stood up. She picked up Mittens and went to get her pillow, “If you try this again, oppa, I will beat you with a frying pan.” And then she headed upstairs.

“Wait! Emma, I want my kiss!”

“Too bad! No kiss for you after scaring me like that” she shouted back as she continued on her way back to her bedroom with Ilhoon following close behind whining.


	2. Changsub: The Beginning of a New Relationship

Vivian was tired of running up and down the stairs of her new apartment complex. She went down the endless flights of stairs one last time to see her friends off who helped her bring in all her boxes. She hated the thought of going back up the flights of stairs, so she decided to go on the elevator for the first and last time. She hated elevators. They were tiny little death traps, but at times like these, where she was too tired to take the stairs, she took the elevator.

She entered and pushed the button to her floor, “WAIT!” She hit the button to open the doors again. A man ran in, his face covered with a hat, “Thanks.”

“No problem…”  Vivian was impatiently bouncing as she waited for the elevator to get to her floor. The elevator suddenly halted, “What the--” Vivian held onto the rail as the lights shut off. She steadied herself, “No no no no.” She went to the buttons and began hitting them.

“The elevator won’t just work with you pushing all those buttons.”

She jumped and placed her hand on her heart, “I forgot someone else was here… I don’t even like elevators.” Her breath turned into pants, “I don’t even take them. The one time I do” her pants worsened. “This happened and—” She felt the world begin to spin as she hyperventilated.

“Hey! Hey, are you okay?” The man moved in front of her. Her knees buckled and she hit the ground of the elevator. “Deep breaths. You’re going to pass out if you keep this up. Come on. Breath.” He rubbed her back. “Just follow me. Breath in” he sucked in a breath and waited for her to do the same. He felt her back press forward. “And out” he breathed out and felt her back arch into his hand. “And again.”

* * *

The exercise helped for a bit, but she still felt panicky even though she was able to catch her breath. The man bit his lip as he thought of something else. He didn’t want her to go passing out on him in an elevator. He grinned when an idea struck him. Pulling out his phone, he grabbed his headphone and placed it in his ear before hitting the button. Then he began to belt out a song. He purposely hit off keys. His goal was to make her laugh. Laughter was the best way to calm someone down.

Vivian’s cries slowed to a stop and she stared at the man’s barely lit face. She coughed a small laugh, “You’re a terrible singer.”

He stopped midway and scoffed, “I’ll have you know I’m a lead vocalist!”

“Of what? A deaf seal committee?”

He nodded, “Okay, that was good. I’ll give you that, but I’m not kidding. I’m a great singer.”

Vivian shrugged, “I’ll believe it when I see it.”

“Hear it. You hear music. Not see.”

She rolled her eyes, “Attention to details…”

He chuckled, “Yes, so while we’re stuck here… Let’s get to know each other. What do you do?” He sat across from her.

“I’m a photographer. I just signed to an Entertainment company as a head photographer. You?”

“Me? I’m a singer. Didn’t I just tell you that?”

“Ah, you were serious?” She laughed awkwardly. “So, you’re part of the kpop craze?”

“You’re not?”

She shrugged, “No, I grew up in the states and my mom  _ loved  _ English 80s and 90s, so I grew up on those and the today pops.”

“Yet, you moved to Korea? The center of a kpop craze? How do you know Korean?”

“Lots of questions!” She shook her head and let out a small laugh, “I’m half Korean, my dad’s side, so I wanted to see my family and you know… see if I could live here. Also, my dad taught me Korean. It’s my second language.”

* * *

They continued to sit and talk until the lights turned on an hour later. When the lights turned on, the elevator began to move and Vivian got a good look at the man she spoke to for the last hour. He looked back at her with a grin, “Seems like we finally get to leave this machine.” He spoke as he pulled off his hat and fixed his hair.

“Yea, I’m probably never going to go on this death trap again.”

“Aw, come on!” He patted her back, “You did good after you stopped hyperventilating.”

“That’s thanks to you. I don’t know how this would have ended if you weren’t here suffering with me.”

He thought for a moment, “You’d probably be lied out on the floor. I didn’t feel like I was suffering, you’re good company.” Vivian blushed slightly and brushed her hair back behind her ear.

They stepped off the elevator, “Your apartment is on this floor?” He asked curiously. “Or are you taking the stairs the rest of the way?”

Vivian smiled and pointed two doors down, “No, I just moved in over there.”

He grinned, “I guess I’ll see you a lot then.”

Vivian looked at him curiously, but didn’t linger on his words, “I should go. I need to clean up and go meet my neighbor.”

“Yea, see you.”

* * *

She walked inside her apartment and went straight to the bathroom to take a shower. After her shower, Vivian changed into nicer clothes to go meet her neighbors. She was washing her face of all the tear stains and make-up when she heard her doorbell ring. She pressed her face to her towel before going to answer the door. When she opened her door, her jaw dropped at her unexpected guest.

It was the guy from the elevator and he was holding an unopened bottle of wine, “Hi, I’m your neighbor, Lee Changsub. I live right across from you.”

Vivian watched him bow and she held out her hand, “Nice to meet you, I’m Cho Vivian.”

He shook her hand and grinned widely as he held out the wine, “I hope we can become close.”

Vivian bit her bottom lip and took the wine from him, “Yea, I think that’s a possibility. Wanna come in?”

“I’d love to.” 

She opened the door wider for him to enter. He walked past her into her home and she took the opportunity for her mouth to fall in shock before she turned back in and shut the door. Talk about the beginning of a new relationship.


End file.
